


【祁炀】柚子柚子

by yamyamer



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamyamer/pseuds/yamyamer
Summary: 车。





	【祁炀】柚子柚子

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于有账号了！

“Youth。柚子。”祁醉对他说，“你的粉丝给你起的这个昵称挺可爱的。”

他双手撑在落地窗上，有雨，有霓虹，有裹挟着黑暗的繁华和从身后牢牢圈住他的祁醉，于是整个上海的夜晚就在他面前绵绵密密地上演了，像是上帝从高阁探出头来窥一隅人间色，一时之间凡人的车喧凡人的门楣全都褪去了凡人的伪装变得一丝不挂，清晰干净得如同此刻他自己半裸着的身体。他从玻璃里看见自己模糊的影子，连同模糊了所有欢愉色彩的脖颈，模糊了白日里一切情感的深不可测的瞳仁，模糊了形状的发梢鬓角，和随着祁醉的深入浅出逐渐蜷曲的分明的手指。

他觉得自己应该说些什么。一句话就好，只要能够压过这山崩地裂的寂静和该死满屋的心跳。可他们早已过了做爱时用告白来转移话题的阶段，难道他要用老套的“慢一点”“太深了”来表演小男孩才会有的欲迎还拒吗？他早就不在是个小男孩了，至少他自己觉得不是。祁醉在这个晚上烙在他肩膀纹身上的第五个吻给他带来了比前四次更加剧烈的颤栗，是大潮冲上岸之前美丽的涟漪。也就是从那个纹身开始，他就不再是个小男孩了，他想。他要为自己认定了的长大找到一个合理的界定，就像这个房间的门窗和墙壁。

门、窗、墙壁，再加上攀满浮雕的夸张的天花板，他的喘和祁醉的喘从此无所遁形，不再会从彼此的耳边消散，只能软绵绵轻飘飘地落到地毯上。

他不知道自己是如何到这种地步的。他被祁醉压在酒店第三十层套房的玻璃窗上，他的身上布满层层叠叠的纵情的吻，还有祁醉送给他的牛仔裤摩擦在大腿根处落下的一枚新生的红肿。他想转过头去同祁醉接吻，准确地说，是他渴望，尽管他现在连平稳地站在地面上都做不到。他渴望那一个吻带来的风暴，渴望不计后果的后果，就像在这之前千百次的调情、亲吻和做爱，他用唇舌去接他嘴里的糖，他用一个点到为止的吻去换一场没有尽头的窒息。他可以再放荡一些，连带着指尖触到的冰冷和皮肤的燥热都再放荡一些，而这并非渎神，他想，这是神在渎我。

“小哥哥，喜欢吗？”流淌的空气里，是他奉如神明一般的祁醉在他的耳边轻声发问。

他不说话，更多的雨点打在他眼前的玻璃窗上，一遍又一遍地洗刷他们的倒影。不够，还不够。他在心里默念。于是只剩下不可抑制的尾音变了调从他嘴里溢出来，是他自己讲给自己的梦呓。祁醉把他抱得很紧，像是山洞里的龙舍命护住自己的宝藏。他知道他是在鼓励他叫得再大声一点儿，他便听话照做，谁让他俩都乐意让他这么做。他曾经无数次在相同的雨夜里哭泣、怒喊、流血或者昏睡，所有的痛都降临在晚上，在月圆或者月缺的时候梦魇带着烈火一遍又一遍灼烧他满身的疤痕。可那些不是我的罪。他想。没有人应该因为讨厌黑夜而受到惩罚。

“……喜欢。”他说。

可是他喜欢内裤被褪到脚踝上，喜欢洗完澡之后带着香波的余味的汗津津的头发，喜欢空气里红酒和玫瑰花的浮夸的味道，喜欢蹭在皮肤上黏黏糊糊的液体，喜欢祁醉的嘴唇、手指和身体。这个人，他愿意因为他而反悔，因为所有人都在黑夜里束手旁看，所有人。只有他最先带给他温存。

“嗯？喜欢什么？”

说话时的鼻息裹在他的耳廓边缘，他想用手扯住什么东西来缓解这突如其来的快感，可是没有。在祁醉的世界里，他所有的爱与不爱无处可躲。祁醉总能把他的敏感点拿捏得恰到好处，就像他知道他喜欢喜欢穿他的睡衣睡觉用他的杯子喝水一样，就像他找他聊天跟他说晚安哄他睡觉一样，即使祁醉本人爱极了明知故问的戏码，并且每天都要重复二十遍。他不知道的是，他自己那些支支吾吾或者坦坦荡荡的话并非碎石子跌入深井，而祁醉收集它们，如同往储钱罐里藏硬币的孩子。

“喜欢……你……干我……”

他是不可能撒谎的。

祁醉用手蒙上他的眼睛，这个世界的色彩就施施然离他远去了，他再也看不到他如削的肩骨和鼻梁清虚的曲线。他把自己整个人彻彻底底地放到玻璃上，像是羞涩的玩偶终于接受了商场的橱窗展柜。如此一来，他便拥有了两只手可以探寻祁醉的手。他用双倍敏感的触觉看到祁醉的下巴垫上他的颈窝，然后轻飘飘地在玻璃上哈了一口气。这之后有二十秒加速的律动，祁醉牵着他的右手食指再一次触上冷冰冰的玻璃。更深的欲望从他的尾椎和小腹涌上来，一点一点填满他和他的身体，是炽热的、沸腾的、根深蒂固的。他感受到手掌下的眼皮，睫毛上的掌心。他难道不应该为他们高潮分秒不差的到来而欢呼吗？

他不光被他刻入血肉，他们在彼此的身体里澎湃生长。

最后他实在撑不住了，两只脚像踩在花花绿绿的海绵池里。祁醉用怀抱裹住他的时候，顺带用嘴封住了他的嘴，这样一来他俩就谁也发不出声音了，只有电闪雷鸣在玻璃外面威风起舞，在与他们无关的世界，在与他们相似的世界。他们交换了一个清清浅浅的吻，紧接着是第二个和第三个，恰到好处的和疯狂热烈的。祁醉用舌尖碾过他的舌根和上颚，唇峰和喉结，溺水者的灯塔在一瞬间燃烧着在眼前放大。地点于是失去了意义，他的每一寸皮肤都是他的去处。

“我妈想送你辆车，让我问问你。”

有什么好问的呢。反正他全然无知。他总要一遍一遍地回答，你喜欢什么，为什么喜欢，比如为什么来HOG，为什么喜欢祁醉。有什么好问的呢？既然祁醉地手指碰上他干涸的嘴唇时他轻咬下去是条件反射，那么爱情也是。他是因为祁醉很好才喜欢他的。人不总会因为好而喜欢另一个人吗。可是，祁醉很好，这算什么欲盖弥彰的理由。

“Youth小哥哥喜欢什么牌子的车？你还没考驾照吧？”祁醉含住他的耳垂。我还盼望着明天的欢愉，所以请你不要现在就把我吃掉。他想。可是罪魁祸首不依不饶，“开车合法吗？嗯？”

“喜欢你。”

他说。

他睁开眼睛，看见朦胧的玻璃上一小片将要散去的雾气。方才祁醉握住他的手，在上面歪歪扭扭写了两个字。

柚子。

FIN.


End file.
